


Minecraft Manhunt, But Dream Gets Gangbanged

by FicNick



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Darryl Noveschosch, Foursome, Injury, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft, Minecraft Manhunt, Multi, Non permanent death, Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Teasing, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), dubcon, fear kink, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicNick/pseuds/FicNick
Summary: Dream's leap of faith backfires. However, Bad takes pity and offers him a deal. Do them a favour, and Dream gets a 30-second headstart to try again. Dream is in no place to decline; he's not willing to give up just yet.(I heard through the grape vine that Sapnap is very,veryuncomfortable with being shipped with Bad. I didn't actually write this story with the hunters being shipped, as seen by the tags, but I figured that I should let it be known that I am aware of their discomfort towards being shipped with each other.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 1062
Collections: Download fics





	Minecraft Manhunt, But Dream Gets Gangbanged

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The character’s in this fanfic are portrayals of the Dream Team’s (+ Bad’s) Minecraft skins/personas (I.e. Sapnap has his Minecraft skin’s black hair instead of his natural brown.) 
> 
> This account, and a Wattpad account under the same name, is the only place this story is posted.  
> Thank you for reading, and please enjoy the story !

His chest was burning, screaming at him to stop and take a moment of rest. He couldn’t- he didn’t have the time. He could hear their footsteps behind him, he could hear them yelling at one another, strategizing the best way to off him. His life was in his hands, but they were slippery. One wrong move and he would be dead.

“Oh, Dream!” One of them laughed, amused by his predicament. He thinks it was Sapnap’s voice, but he couldn’t be sure. What did it matter? They were all out to get him in the end. Fuck, fuck, he can hear their breathing. When had he slowed down? He only vaguely registered the cavern in front of him.  
“Wait-!” Bad’s voice rang out. They won the last manhunt, he couldn’t let them win this one too.  
Now or never, Dream decided and leaped. His fingers dug into the dirt on the other side of the crevice, the rest of his body dangling from where his grip was held.

“No- no!” He yelled, the ground under his hands crumbling and leaving him to fall into the cave opening. Dream clawed at the cave walls to slow his fall, but it only did so much. In the background, he could hear the triumphant laughter of his hunters. The breath knocked out of him, Dream sat up, panicked. He looked to where the cave met the surface, his heart pounding in his chest as he watched the other three men start climbing down to him.  
If he didn’t get his act together now, he could kiss his ass goodbye. Despite the newest ache in his side and left leg, he quickly lifted himself from the stone ground and tried to sprint deeper into the cave. His leg quickly gave out from under him, and he collapsed with a grunt.

“Oh, Dream... No escaping this one!” George quipped, the smile on his face all-too-eager.

“Yeah, no fancy tricks this time.” Bad unsheathed his sword with a flourish. Sapnap walked closer, the look in his eyes enough to make Dream shudder. Something was different this time. Dream placed his hand on the ground, trying once more to get himself off the ground.

Whatever was about to happen was new, and the blond didn’t know how much he liked that idea.

This time, it was Bad’s turn to step forward, almost… _prowling _towards Dream, sword held tightly in the grip. His eyes were calm, from what Dream could tell. They were in control, and they knew it.__

____

____

“Y’know, it is a little early in the game. Maybe we could let you off with a warning?” Bad laughed, George and Sapnap following along. Dream could only stare. _What? ___

____

____

“What?” Dream asked, cradling his useless leg. Bad tapped the blade of his weapon against the younger man’s cheek, the cold of it making him flinch.

“I mean- how about a trade? You do something for us, and we let you go! You get a thirty-second head start and everything.” Bad grinned. Dream narrowed his eyes.  
“I can’t exactly do much.” Dream countered, inching away. He felt a hand clench tightly around his wrist. George? When did George move? George’s other hand moved to his upper back, holding him steady. Sapnap moved forward, kneeling on the other side of the blond and putting a hand to his chest. “What? What is this-?”

“So, Dream, what’s your choice? You can give up this speedrun if you want.” Bad said impishly. Dream became very aware of the brunet’s hand on his back as it moved downward. He couldn’t help the full-body tremble that was forced out of him, nor the way Sapnap laughed because of it.

“Gotta admit, Dream, you’re almost bearable when you’re not talking over everyone,” George remarked, leaning close. Dream’s face burned under his mask. Finally, Bad walked over and crouched in front of Dream, smirking wickedly. He looked nothing like the friendly man Dream knew.

“C’mon Bad, can we just do it now? He’s speechless!” Sapnap asked, his hands roaming Dream’s waist as the other man tried to remain calm. Bad was silent for a moment, then clinked his sword on the ground.

“Guess he really wants that head start.” Almost immediately after Bad spoke, Sapnap’s hands made their way up Dream’s hoodie.

“Nngh-” Dream clenched his teeth as Sapnap’s fingers felt up his torso, pinching his nipples. He felt the man rub away the pain before rolling them with his thumb, feeling George’s hands finally make their way under his clothes as well. “Wa-wait, I-” He suddenly arched his back, pressing against Sapnap’s rough hands.

“Look at me, Dream.” Bad murmured, causing Dream’s head to shoot up. Bad’s eyebrow twitched with annoyance as he was still faced with that stupid mask. In one swift motion, Bad lifted the reinforced plastic cover and tossed it away. Green eyes met him and he knew that they’d win this regardless. Dream was theirs now, he’d been thrown off. Now he’ll be off the rest of the run and they’ll be able to catch him quickly and easily.

Suddenly, Dream’s mouth opened in a silent gasp as George’s fingers went under his waistband. Bad met George’s eyes, who simply bit his lip and smirked. He rubbed small circles above Dream’s cock, not quite touching, just a tease. Dream’s hips bucked, and the three men laughed. Bad leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dream’s, using sharp teeth to graze his bottom lip.

“ _Fu-uck _” Sapnap groaned, enraptured by the sight. George’s finger stroked lightly down the length of Dream’s erection, causing him to tremble in their hold. Sapnap moved forward and pressed an open-mouth kiss against Dream’s neck. When Bad pulled away, Dream couldn’t help the light whine that left him.__

____

____

“Undress him.” He commanded, light voice deceiving in every possible way. The force of which Sapnap tore Dream’s hoodie off of his body left him in shock. Dream’s breathing kicked up, only worsening when George pushed the band of his sweatpants down.

Dream’s face burned as the three men stared, seemingly content to just ogle him until time was no more. Bad snapped out of it first, putting his hands on Dream’s chest and shoving him onto the cold stone ground. Dream gasped at the sudden chill, but remained otherwise compliant.

“I call his mouth.” George piped up, seemingly giddy at the thought of keeping Dream quiet.  
Sapnap looked at Bad, expecting him to rush and claim the… other end. Instead, Bad spoke,

“I want him inside me.”

Dream choked, surprised by the admission. Sapnap bared his teeth in a wicked grin, adrenaline rushing through his body as he and George flipped the taller man over, causing him to grunt. Bad forced him onto his knees, kicking off his own boots and pants. Sapnap put Dream’s throat into the crook of his arm, forcing him to sit up to give Bad room to situate himself. Dream could feel Sapnap’s hard-on against him, a promise of what was to come.

Them. They were.

Feeling Sapnap’s hand travel low, down to his arousal, caused his head to fog. At the sound of a moan, he looked up to watch the scene in front of him. Bad was leaning into a flustered George, fingers wet and pressing into him. His chest heaved as he forced himself to relax around the intrusions. Dream almost could’ve forgotten the man behind him if it weren’t for the way Sapnap gripped his cock tightly.

“ _Hnngh! _” He wheezed, feeling like he had gotten punched in the gut. Dream’s hands were on Sapnap’s wrists, holding them as they toyed with his body. He could hear Bad giggle at him, but he couldn’t find the energy to retort. His mouth dropped open, focusing intently on the way Sapnap jerked him off.__

____

____

“D-on’t go too far, Sap.” Bad breathed, closing his eyes as he added another finger. Dream whimpered as Sapnap pulled his hand away, instead placing his fingers in Dream’s mouth. Dream gagged as they pressed down harshly on his tongue. The man struggled, yet Sapnap held on tightly. Dream took deep, unsure breaths through his nose, trying to clear the swamp that his thoughts were in. Then suddenly the fingers were gone.

Dream breathed a sigh of relief, only to remember the next step. He jerked forward as Sapnap pressed his fingers against his opening, rubbing Dream’s spit onto him. The blond couldn’t seem to get enough air as Sapnap pressed in, his finger thrusting in and out as it gradually went further into him.

“Fuck- fuck..” He murmured. Sapnap snorted, and George laughed. When Dream looked up at him and Bad, the man looked more than entertained.

“It’s one finger, Dream- surely you can handle it?” George snarked, grin still all too cocky. Dream huffed, holding in his breath to keep himself quiet. Sapnap took that as an invitation to add another.  
Dream cursed himself for it, but a whimper slipped from his lips. Sapnap leaned and pressed his face against the back of his neck. It made Dream wary, being unable to see the man behind him, but he knew there wasn’t much he could do rather than be compliant and hope they held up their end of the bargain. He felt Sapnap’s other hand trail up his chest to his throat, not restricting, but still noticeable. Not quite a threat, but nonetheless a statement.

Dream keened when the third finger was added. There was nothing he would have loved more than have the ability to shut the fuck up, but that power seemed to have abandoned him as soon as Sapnap first put his hands on him. Dream bit his lip hard, subconsciously rutting against the fingers inside him. Sapnap groaned in his ear, but that only made the heat inside of him worse. When he opened his eyes, he watched as Bad grinned at him before scooting forward, pressing his heels into Dream’s hips. Dream’s breath hitched, and George pulled him to where he was now on his hands and knees on top of Bad.

“Can we start, Bad?” Sapnap asked, a little breathless as he removed his fingers. Dream trembled as he felt the head of ravenet’s cock press against him. Bad grabbed the blond’s dick and shifted until it was positioned against his opening.

“Go ahead.” Bad whispered, just loud enough to be heard over the blood in Dream’s ears. Sapnap thrust forward harder than necessary, by extension pistoning Dream into Bad. The eldest seemed to have anticipated the poor execution, as he seemed to have no qualms with the rough treatment. Dream, however, let out a startled cry.

“O-oh my god!” He heaved, silently thanking whatever was out there for allowing him a moment to breathe. George then grabbed Dream by his hair, causing the man to look up at him with glassy, emerald green eyes. George stared at Dream with intent as he gestured towards his hard prick. Dream gasped for air, and Sapnap thrust again. Dream let out a quivering breath, eyes feeling hot and stingy as he opened his mouth. George kept hold of his hair, making sure Dream understood that he was expecting eye contact.

The tallest obeyed as the brunet slowly thrust into his mouth. Bad moaned, unashamed, as Dream’s body was forcefully shoved against his. He held onto the other man’s freckled biceps as Sapnap draped his body over Dream’s back. Dream closed his eyes tightly, openly to open them as George’s grip on his hair tightened painfully.

His jaw ached as the man fucked into his mouth, but there was only so much he could do other than keep his breathing steady.

“God- _Dream _\- We should’ve done this sooner.,” Sapnap grunted, wrapping his arms around Dream’s chest to prevent his position from faltering. Bad whined, the agreement obvious in the dumb smile on his face. Dream groaned around George’s cock, causing his thrusts to stutter and hit the back of his throat. The tears in Dream’s eyes fell, and the brunet hummed appreciatively. Using his free hand, he thumbed away one of the tears.__

____

____

“You almost look cute like this, Dream!” He teased, eyes half-lidded. Dream looked up at him, his normal fiery defiance nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Dream’s eyes closed and he wailed around George’s erection. George’s eyes snapped up to Sapnap curiously, but all he received was a cocky, knowing smirk. Bad whimpered, using his hands on Dream’s body as leverage to push himself back against the thrust of his hips.

“Ugh- _Yes- _” Bad huffed breathlessly, eyes closed and mouth hanging open. He hooked his legs around Dream’s waist, forcing Sapnap out of the way and back into a sitting up position. “So good, Dream-” He breathed, chest heaving in effort. Dream whined, placing one of his hands on George’s thigh to steady himself.__

____

____

“Oh god- oh _fuck- _” George groaned, pulling out of Dream’s aching jaws. George gave a stupid grin, “I’m gonna cum on his face-” He announced enthusiastically, making quick work on his own cock. Dream gave a breathy moan, and George came with a small shout, coating pale, freckled cheeks with his seed. George made sure to get it everywhere- in Dream’s hair, on his chin, in his open mouth. George bit his lip giddily as Dream clenched his eyes shut.__

____

____

_1 down, 2 to go. ___

____

____

Bad whined, grinding against Dream’s thrusts with vigor. Dream took Bad’s cock into his hand, jerking him lazily to try and speed up the process. The blond needed to hurry, otherwise the run would be useless regardless of whether or not he complied. Then, Sapnap stopped. Dream couldn’t help the small, frustrated noise he made as Sapnap pulled out and looked over his shoulder at Bad’s writhing form.

“Keep going, Dream.” Sapnap whispered, causing him to shiver. Dream thrust into Bad with the remaining energy he had, pushing in helplessly despite knowing it was nothing compared to the stimulation he’d already been given. This wouldn’t be enough, now. He rutted against Bad like an animal, holding him close. He could feel George and Sapnap’s eyes on them, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Bad didn’t seem to mind the blond crowding into his space, especially when he leaned in and kissed him desperately. The kiss was mostly teeth, no coordination, and uncontrolled passion. Then, Bad pulled away, huffing.

“Please, I need to-” Bad begged, moaning with every exhale. Dream gave the other man a few jerks with his hand, and Bad cried out in relief as he came. Dream stroked him through his orgasm, watching the bliss on his hunter’s face with interest. When he looked up at George, any pride he’d felt was wrenched away from him. George seemed more focused on what was behind him. Dream gave a cut off yelp Sapnap forced his arm around Dream’s neck, yanking him away from Bad and pressing him onto the cold ground. It was freezing against his burning face, but when he felt Sapnap push into him again all he could do was whimper with half lidded eyes. 

“ _Oh- _” Dream breathed, pushing back against the ravenet. Sapnap fucked into him with abandon, as though all of his patience had left the moment Bad was done with his orgasm. With Sapnap’s arm pressed into Dream’s throat, almost enough to choke him, Dream began to feel airy and light. The shorter man’s thrusts were almost violent, desperate for release. Dream’s position left him at Sapnap’s mercy, unable to reach his own weeping cock.__

____

____

“Please- Sapnap, _please- _” He panted, his eyes burning as heat clenched in his gut. Sapnap let out a low laugh, and Dream saw stars. He let out a sob, unable to look the other two in the eye. He could feel their stares. “Please man- c’mon, I’m so close, _I’m so close- _” He begged, tears rolling freely down his face. The other man finally granted him his request, using one of the arms holding him down to stroke his aching prick. Dream whimpered and trembled against the other man’s chest, his eyes closed tightly____

_____ _

_____ _

“Fuck, Dream- You’re still so fucking loud.” Each word was punctuated with a hard thrust, right against the tallest’s prostate. Dream mewled, trying to press back against the man behind him. He could hear the sickening squelch every time Sapnap bottomed out. He vaguely registered Sapnap leaning down, his brain short-circuiting when Sapnap bit down hard on the nape of his neck. The grip around his cock tightened almost painfully, and the dam broke. Dream’s voice cracked and his entire body tightened, all of his muscles clenching as he came onto Sapnap’s hand.

“Yes, yes! _Thank you! _” He cried. Dream could feel his own drool on his chin, dripping down his neck, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Sapnap’s thrusts became erratic, and with a final, ferocious grunt, he came inside of Dream’s quivering body. The two panted, Sapnap rocking into Dream gently, not quite ready to let him out of his embrace. Dream could feel Sapnap’s seed oozing out of him and down his thighs, and he went limp.__

____

____

“Jesus, Sap, I didn’t think you had that in you!” George teased, earning a soft smack on the arm from Bad, who was laying down against one of the particularly larger stones to rest. 

Dream could feel himself being jostled around until he was just laying on the ground, spent and exhausted. For a moment, he just laid there, his eyes closed and his head fuzzy. When he opened them, the other three men were pulling their clothes back on, save for Bad who was still waiting for a good time to get up.

Bad and Dream made eye contact, and Dream smiled warily.

“I think I’m just gonna forfeit this one.” He wheezed. George let out a shocked laugh, and Sapnap screamed in triumph over their easiest win yet. Bad put a hand to his mouth and giggled, watching Dream and his stupid, fuck-happy smile.

Well, his plan worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited this story to get rid of all the typos that Y'ALL DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT.  
> The word count should also be different, as I went through to try and add some more sentences and paraphrased a few of the original.


End file.
